


Komaegi story ideas

by UGHNLY



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHNLY/pseuds/UGHNLY
Summary: i love komaegi but i cant write so im going to push these story ideas onto other people.Im going to try to up date at least every 7 days with 7 new story ideas unless my brain is dry.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Komaegi story ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thank you for checking this out. I would just like to start off by saying if you use these please tell me! i would love to read your storys. No credit needed at all! But would be appreciated!

1.  
Nagito and Makoto babysit his sister and her wife's children (all warriors of hope except for Monaca because fuck her) for the day. But thanks to Nagitos luck, not everything goes too well. The lucky couple experience a long day of injuries, apologies, and cartoon watching. (One shot)

(Bonus) after Toko and Komaru arrive back home, Makoto and Nagito can finally leave and cuddle up at their own. 

2.  
AU in which Naegi joins the simulation in DR2 to watch over the remnants. Naegi is pissed at the program and himself for letting the system get hacked, Komaeda is in love, and Hajime is fed up with everyone's shit. (Multi chapter)

3.  
Nagito and Makoto come out to their classes about their relationship. How will the classes react? (Two Shot?)

4.  
Years and years after Nagito and Naegi adopt a child, they reflect on how their once small family grew into one big enough to fit their very own child. (One shot)

5.  
Makoto convinces Nagito buy a family after reassuring him that the animal will be fine despite his luck. (One shot)

6.  
Nagito and Makoto clean out the closet and see many old memories of their high school lives. (One shot)

7.  
Makoto And Nagito download ROBLOX. Makoto gets bullied by children on the app. Nagito gets mad. (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed them! I tried to make the not as original ones more original.


End file.
